Changes
by xSugarBearx
Summary: ....Chapter 4 has been updated lol :D it's a bit better now, hopefully.... Read it and see...;D Rated T for possible later chapters H/V
1. In the beginning

This is my first so be kind! lol I dont really know if it's any good myself tbh, but I uploaded anyway .

Disclaimer - None of this belongs to me, if it did why the hell would i be on here? :P

"Howard...Howard...HowardHowardHowardHowa-"

"WHAT?"

Vince's eyes took on that naïve, child like look of pure innocence and Howard softened immediately as he continued talking...

"When cheese gets its picture taken, what does it say?"

Howard stared at him for a moment and, to his shame, actually considered the question for a second.

"...Cheese can't speak..."

Vince's face crumpled slightly, but soon returned to it's usual look of pure simpleness and he began to grin at Howard again "What'cha reading Howard?"

"None of you're business, tit box,"

Howard said in his usual, good humoured but firm way as he stood slowly and stretched like a cat and turned the shop sign around to officially close the Nabootique even though it was nearing 8 now and the shop had effectively been closed since 6.30.

"Come on, little man, time to close up"

Vince seemed to glow even more, if it was possible, when Howard called him that instead of a 'Tit box', he knew he didn't mean it, but he preferred 'little man' to that any day, he thought it made him sound like a small animal or child that needs caring for. Vince stood up, adjusted his sequinned cowboy hat, pulled up his bright blue drainpipes and followed Howard up to their modest flat.

"Where have you been?"

Vince heard Naboo ask Howard in his usual calm way, he pondered if this was because he was always high or just naturally the way he spoke.

"The shop should have been closed hours ago Howard, you ball bag,"

"Sorry Naboo, we got distracted"

"Howard...I'm, er, still on the stairs, move,"

Howard complied after glancing at the other man's grinning face and finding himself shamelessly grinning back as he stepped forward; Vince just seemed to have that effect on him sometimes. Naboo turned, mumbled something and plodded off to his and Bollo's room. Vince sometimes wondered what went on in there...Naboo only had one bed, so where did Bollo sleep? He supposed he probably slept in the attic with all of Naboo's Shaman junk, he was always up there anyway and him and Howard slept in the same room as him so, he supposed it wasn't that weird, although they had two single beds not just one, but-

"Vince?" He was woken from his train of babbling thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face.

Vince giggled slightly and batted Howard's hand away as he wandered off towards his favourite spot on the sofa and sprawled with the latest 'Cheekbone'.

Howard plodded over to the armchair in the corner, picked up a pen and his notebook and began writing with such a speed Vince looked up from his magazine.

"Found something to write about?"

"You could say that,"

"Can I see?"

"Nope,"

"Why?" Vince's voice took on a slightly whiny quality and Howard almost gave in when he looked at him, his hat had come off, his hair was slightly ruffled in it's usual style and his big baby blues were practically popping off his face.

"No,"

Vince deflated slightly, but kept pleading with Howard until, eventually he snapped

"Vince, I said no, now just drop it will you, you do my head in sometimes!"

He immediately regretted this, as Vince looked as if he was about to cry, his eyes filled with tears, and his lip began to wobble. Howard never really got to him that much before, so why did Vince feel like he'd been slapped?

Howard put his notebook and pen down, made his way over to the sofa and dropped down next to Vince. His arm seemed to hang over Vince's back before he seemed to make up his mind and patted it awkwardly


	2. Air bourne pillows and shaky words

Hello againnnn .

Got pretty dang bored so i decided to do a quick update :D

Disclaimer - None of this belongs to me, if it did why the hell would i be on here? :P

...

_He was walking down a long corridor, he could hear and see his own breath mixing with Vince's distant sobs and close shaky breaths, then, nothing. _

Howard woke with a shudder, drenched in cold sweat, his duvet no longer on his bed and his pyjamas shamelessly pulled low. Why did he feel guilty about Vince? It wasn't like he hadn't said worse things before...had he? Well. Vince had never cried before...or had he? Howard mentally shook himself, maybe Vince was upset about something else and he had just pushed him over the emotional edge...but he didn't seem different at all today, he was still insufferably happy and annoyingly air headed.

"Howard?"

Vince propped himself up in his bed on the other side of the room and reached for the touch lamp on his end table. The room suddenly filled with a dull yellow light.

"Sorry Vince did I wake you up?"

"No, I woke up ages ago, had a bad dream,"

"Snap,"

The room grew silent for a moment.

"Howard, do you know what time it is?"

"No idea, you're the one with the alarm clock,"

"Oh yeah,"

Vince grinned sheepishly and read the time aloud

"It's 3.47A.M, Howard"

He grinned like a man that had just discovered the secrets of alchemy and replaced the alarm clock on his end table. Howard looked at the smaller man, his mind wandering back to his troubled thoughts about him and how easily he had become upset earlier.

"Vince, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm perfect,"

He grinned cheekily and batted a flying pillow away before it hit him in the face.

"No, I mean, have I done something...you got all upset earlier and you usually don't...I'm sorry for snapping at you..."

Vince let a smile pull at one corner of his mouth and he plodded over to Howard's bed and jumped onto the edge of it.

"Apology accepted, IF I can call you Howwie,"

Howard's face visibly dropped and Vince could hold it in no longer, his face broke into a beaming, dazzling grin and he started laughing hysterically as Howard picked up another pillow and hit him with it.

Vince really didn't realise how high Howard's bed was until he landed on the floor with a loud thump. Howard couldn't stop himself from giggling as Vince reached up to grasp the edge of the bed and drag himself off the floor.

"You should smile more Howard, you have nice teeth"

Suddenly the room became frozen as Howard tried to think of what exactly you say to that.

"Um, thanks, Vince, you have...nice...Hair..."

You could cut the tension with a blunt knife. Vince's mind began to retrace itself...Since when have I liked Howard's teeth? And why blurt that out now? What is wrong with me? Maybe I should see a shrink...then again...do shrinks shrink people? I'm already short, do i really want to be shorter for the comfort of knowing I'm sane? I wonder how many shrinks Naboo's been to see...

...

BAH!

Lol. Most of Vince's babbles are based around my incoherant babbling thoughts...some of which occurred when i was ever so slightly younger .

REVIEW. Or i shall eat your hat. And then your pillows. PHAH!


	3. A VERY compromising position

CHEERS M'DEARS!!

...for the luvverly reviews, golly, i was very nearly bowled over :P

xxx

D/C I own nothing except a hamster named Debbie and a fish called Igor. Noel and Julian own everything...EVERYTHING!!

:D Read onnn...

...

"Vince, Vince, will you get up!"

Vince's eyelids flickered open, and his ears strained to block out the shouting

"What time is it?" His voice was strained and his eyes were still not fully opened to the assaulting yellow light coming in through the curtains.

"It's half past three. Get your bony behind out of bed NOW,"

Vince's eyes had opened fully now, and were adjusting themselves to the light that invaded them and Howard's face swam into focus and Vince blinked a few times in a vain attempt to get rid of the rampant colourful spots flying around Howard's slightly annoyed looking face

"Get. Up. Now,"

Vince swung his almost bare legs over the side of the bed and pulled himself into a sitting position.

"What? I'm getting up now aren't I?"

Vince stared at Howard who was currently stood by the door looking at Vince with an odd look on his face.

"oi, Jazz freak, d'ya mind? I'll have to get dressed if i'm going to work today and I'd rather not do it with a northern pervert looking at me, I know it's hard but control yourself,"

Vince grinned at his friend to tell him that he didn't mean it, well, he never really did.

"Sorry, I...didn't get much sleep last night, been going weird all day, a woman came in earlier and asked for a-"

"Yeah, didn't ask for your life story Howard, now get out,"

Howard visibly shook himself

"Sorry I keep...phasing out..."

"Well, would you mind phasing out the door so I can get dressed?"

Howard seemed to get himself together properly now, he turned and wandered back down to the shop.

A few hours later and Vince was ready to work, his hair was perfect, as always and he wore a silk red shirt, black drainpipes with flecks of red glitter up the outside of each leg and his red cowboy boots.

He bounded down to the shop and dropped down into his usual seat by the window, he liked it there...he could see who was coming and get fully prepared if it was someone he might want to talk to happened to come his way.

"Howard,"

"What?"

"Can I see what you wrote now?"

"No, now shut your fanny up,"

Vince giggled, this then turned into hysterical laughter

"What was that?"

"That, sir, was American,"

"American...that's the same as English with some words spelt wrong or swapped...English for retards,"

Howard glared at Vince for a second, who was grinning back at him, and then went back to whatever it is he was doing.

"Howard..."

"Howard,"

"HowardHowardHowardHowa..."

"What, Vince?"

there was a short pause as Vince considered for a moment if he should say what he was about to say...

...

"...Are you a retard?"

Howard shook his head at the giggling Vince, picked up a big wad of blue tack and aimed roughly at Vince's head – his hair to be exact.

Vince stopped laughing immediately.

"HOWARD! That's not funny! What if that'd hit my hair and got stuck?"

The look on Vince's face was a mix between humour and complete outrage.

Howard laughed...Until he was hit in the face by a, thankfully, thin paperback book.

Vince's eyes widened "Howard..." He began to back away Howard bumbled towards Vince and started to tickle him "How-" Vince tried to gasp in between his laughter "I'll stop when you stop laughing, Vince,"

"How-a-rd," It was impossible, he was pinned up against the shop window being tickled to death by a moustached jazz poet "Howard- I-Can-t-Breath" Vince managed to choke, at this Howard let go and looked up. His nose hit something – Hard. His nose had collided with Vince's and they were now stood in a very compromising position, Vince was pinned up against the window by Howard's bigger form, their faces almost touching Vince swallowed. Loudly.

"What Howard doing to precious Vince?"

Bollo and Naboo wandered in

"I didn't need to see that" Naboo remarked as the couple sprang apart as if they had been burned.

"Hey Naboo!" They said in unison

...

I know – It's crapola. :S

Merh. Next chapter will be better – PROMISE

:P

xxxxxxxxxx


	4. 3 Legged Elephants And Headless Chickens

**RIGHT :)**

I know, this took forever, and there's a reason I DID end up starting something else, which i WILL be posting soon hopefully lol I'm praying that this version of 4 is a bit better :)

**And I'm soooo Chuffed with the reviews :D **

**D/C Again. Fish and hamster. That's all. They took everything when i refused to share my pineapple tic tacs. :D**

**OOo. By de by this one continues RIGHT AFTER the last one. Lol. My others didn't really. Well. They did but not like this one. I'll Shut up now. **

**...**

"Close up then, Howard you ballbag, I'm not paying you to stand around doing weird stuff to Vince,"

A deep blush filled Howard's face as he straightened invisible creases from his shirt.

"You don't pay me at all Naboo,"

"I'll pay you when I get my rent,"

"How are we supposed to make rent if you don't pay us?"

Vince piped up

"Us? Don't drag me into this, I get paid,"

"What?"

Vince began to talk as if trying to explain something to a five year old

"I...Get...Pai-"

"I heard that bit, but if you get paid why don't I and where does the money go?"

Vince grinned.

"Well..."

He ran upstairs like a crazed electro puppy would if it was thrown a stick (Minus the drool) and reappeared a moment later clutching a bright blue satin coat and black cowboy boots with electric blue lightning bolts at the top reaching the end of his ankle.  
"Whadaya think?"

Vince grinned expectantly, while Naboo produced a spliff-like cigarette from up his sleeve (He had a 'secret' pocket up there) and lit up, Bollo gave Vince a thumbs up and Howard gaped.

His whole face twitched and, silently seething, wandered slowly up the stairs and, a moment later the bedroom door slammed shut.

...

Vince felt guilty. He'd only ever felt the slightest bit guilty after Howard's party, when he'd told their whole class he'd have a bouncy castle and, when Howard didn't they'd beat him up. And that was only a pang, for a split second. Now he felt horrible, and this was, to Vince, a completely unwanted alien feeling.

Howard should get paid too, even if he is a horrible shopkeeper compared to me, he does more stocktaking and boring stuff than I do, and he opens and closes the shop...  
Vince couldn't help it. He actually felt guilty.

Bollo eventually had to close the shop, Vince had mumbled something and then sprinted up the stairs, to his and Howard's room if the doors closing were anything to go by, Naboo was beginning to lose it, so Bollo, again, had to pick him up and carry him up the stairs to his bed. All the while having the small Shaman muttering about headless chickens and three legged elephants, smoking his fourth joint as he went.

...

When Vince appeared in the bedroom doorway Howard felt something he couldn't quite put his moustache on.

He looked...different...his sparkle was definitely still there, but he seemed slightly...Dimmer...

He wandered over to his bed and flopped down. He glanced over at Howard and gave him a small, apologetic smile, which said all he meant it to and Howard sat up

"It's not your fault Naboo's a complete arse,"

Vince grinned and motioned to the door

"Wanna go in there? It's only seven o clock,"

Vince didn't wait for an answer and bounced back to the living room, he grinned widely at Howard as he jumped over to the sofa and flopped onto it, Howard wordlessly following.

Vince's mind began to whir...Which was strange for him as he barely ever had a decent thought...he thought about the moment before Naboo had plodded into the shop and how close he had been to his friend's face...what he might have done if Naboo hadn't...He mentally shook himself and tried to concentrate on the television. Which would have been easier had he turned it on.

"Howard?"

"Yes?"

"Where's the remote?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Oh, it's OK, got it,"

Vince's hand disappeared under the sofa cushions, and then reappeared clutching at the T.V remote. He grinned at Howard and switched it on.

**...**


	5. A Day By The Lake

**BAHA. Nearly done. I guess i'm rushing tbh, I'm sick of this, i havent got any new ideas and it's driving me mad. This WAS an unrelated oneshot. But I HAD to update just to get the little Bob Fossil going 'Do It' out of my head.**

**D/C: NOT MINE!**

**...**

Vince sprawled on his blue cushioned sun chair. He loved being in the woods by the lake in summer, chatting to the occasional squirrel or bird if they happened to pass by. As long as everywhere else worth going to was closed Vince was perfectly happy to lounge in the sun like a perfectly groomed cat. So far he had talked three squirrels into getting little jumpsuits and liking Gary Numan and given a bluebird a makeover with the make-up he kept with him...Just in case. He missed talking to the animals, he didn't get to do that much in London, unless a pigeon decided to give him the time of day, but that was rare because most pigeons are a bit stuck up. He began to wonder where Howard had got to, last time he had seen him he was being maimed by a very small tree. Vince picked up his cup of pink lemonade and let his mouth chase the straw, eventually he had to hold it still anyway, the ice cold liquid cooling his mouth and throat instantly. He placed the cup gently on the tiny foldable table Howard had brought, leaned back on his chair and sighed contentedly, watching the emerald green leaves dance above him in the gentle breeze, shadows moving gracefully across his pointed features as his eyes drifted shut and he succumbed to the peaceful sleep that had been threatening to envelope him.

Howard stumbled out of the woods and was assaulted by the brighter, golden sun glaring down on him. He flopped down onto the electric blue rug that Vince had insisted they bring (He had immediately refused Howard's beige picnic blanket on account of it's sheer horribleness) he glanced up at the sleeping electro-fairy, he looked so peaceful, his features were set into a slight smile, make-up was smeared all over his twitching hands and he had a smudge of eyeliner on his nose. His fringe was all over his forehead and ruffled, the rest was splayed out around his head, like a jet black halo. He began to think about the weeks events as he prepared food for when Vince woke. He did about twenty minutes later and immediately set to straightening his hair out with a handheld mirror, a comb and a brush. Suddenly. He froze.

"Howard..."

Howard looked up from his lying position on the blanket as Vince sat absolutely still whispering to Him as his eyes followed a bee that was currently circling him.

"Vince, it's just a bee don't bat..."

It was too late. Vince batted at the bee like a lunatic, screaming like a banshee until, after a few seconds his chair toppled, leaving him on top of Howard, their faces inches apart. It happened quickly. One moment their faces were inches away, the next, their lips were pulled together, as if by some sort of magnetic force, Vinces hands were everywhere. The table had fallen, covering them in the pink lemonade Vince had insisted on. Eventually, when they had almost rolled to the edge of the lake they broke apart, both wet and sticky, and covered in the remains of Vince's make up.

"Are you sure you want this, Howard? You're the least gay person I know are you sure this isn't one of your 'They've given me attention, must rape them' things, or do you like me?"

Vince looked agitated, he was frantically biting his bottom lip and fiddling with his hair as Howard mulled his answer over. He Knew he loved Vince, he supposed he always had, on some level or that wouldn't have just happened...but did he want to do this for real with his best friend? One look at Vince gave him his answer. Something inside him changed dramatically. Where he once saw an annoying little electro puff, he saw Vince. His teeth gnawing on his bottom lip, his hair all ruffled, makeup all over his face, top lip bright red. In spite of himself, Howard smiled. Vince took it as a good sign and wrapped his arms around the maverick's neck, occasionally kissing him softly as the sun slowly began to set.

_**...**_

_**This was forcibly dedicated to Stonehenge jr. and Supa Dupa Sarah, who have been totally helping me with my block and, of course, Bethsoffherbroom, cause she helps too, on MSN, cause she lives in the library lol Oh, and everyone that's given me pointers in reviews, or just reviews :) I think I'll just have one or two more chapters to this...It might make the Bob Fossil go away. :)  
**_


End file.
